


Enchanted

by Real_Lin_Beifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar, F/F, F/M, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, avatar the last air bender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Lin_Beifong/pseuds/Real_Lin_Beifong
Summary: Kya runs into an old “friend” at a wedding and Lin isn’t really a fan of weddings. (Also I would recommend listening to New Years Day by Taylor Swift towards the end.”
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II, Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Enchanted

Tenzin says “Lin?” Lin replies “I’m almost ready now shut up and get off my back Tenzin!” Tenzin sees Varric, Varric turns around and says “nice suit!” Tenzin says “thank you.” Varric says “I was talking to myself.” Lin steps out in her green suit and says “where’s Zhu Li?! Can we get this over with.” Lin sits down on the grooms side of the isle and pulls out a pan flit and reads to pass the time. A woman in water tribe clothing sits down next to Lin and says “hi! It’s nice to meet you!” Lin says “uh huh.” While still looking the pan flit. Kya says “I feel like I know you?” Lin says while reading “I get that a lot.” Kya looks at the side of Lin’s face and says “wait that scar... oh Lin! Lin Beifong right? It’s been so long!” Lin looks up smiles and while holding out her hand to shake Kyas says “and you must be Kya nice to see you again.” Their hands touch and you can see it on Lin’s face she’s surprised at enthusiastic someone is to meet her, she even blushes a little bit which is unlike her. Everyone starts sitting down and Suyin sits down next to Lin and Tenzin. Lin says “Lin! It’s been so long!” And hug Lin. Kya looks a little jealous and says “Lin is that your sister?” Lin says “yes. She is.” Kya let’s put a sigh of relief then everyone hears Asami say “All rise for the bride!” Zhu Li walks down the isle and gets to the alter. They say their vows then everyone goes to the reception. At the reception Suyin goes up to Zhu Li and says “ok I know this is kind of out of the blue but would it be possible for Lin and Kya the water tribe girl to do a song together you don’t hav-“ Zhu Li says “go ahead.” Suyin goes up to Kya and says “hey Kya!” Kya says “yeah?” Suyin says “how would like to preform a song with my sister?” Kya says “of course!” Suyin tosses Kya the mic and says “you go up there I’ll take care of the rest.” She goes up to Lin and before Suyin can even get a word out Lin says “I know what you’re about to ask me and the answer is no. You know I just came for the free drinks.” Suyin puts the mic in Lin’s hand and shoved her up stage. Lin argues the whole way there. And then all of the sudden the spotlight is on Kya and Lin. Asami is on the Piano and starts playing. Kya starts “there’s glitter on the floor after the party...” something clicks in Lin’s head she know the song now she sings “girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby...” Kya by herself “candle wax and Polaroids on the hard wood floor..” Tenzin leans to Suyin and says “you set them up didn’t you?” Suyin says “maybe.” Lin trys to pull Kya closer and ends up tripping on a cable and falls off the state accidental taking Kya with her. Lin hits the ground first and Kya falls on top of her. Lin opens her eyes sees Kya on top of her and starts blushing and it takes them both a second to realize the whole crowd is laughing at them. Lin stands up and shouts “everyone shut up!” And storms off. Kya follows her and says “Lin wait!” Lin turns around and says “no Kya! I don’t need your comfort!” And keeps walking. As the night goes on Lin stays in the corner pouting and Kya is off talking to people. Everyone starts leaving, Lin picks up her purse and starts to get ready to leave. My hands Lin the microphone and says “why don’t we go again since last time was kind of a flop.” Lin says “first of all Kya there’s no one here second of all no one is here and third of all I’m going home.” Kya says “come on Chief just you and me? Please?” Lin says while taking the microphone out of Kyas hand “let’s do it.” Kya starts (this is when I would recommend listening to New Years Day by Taylor Swift) “there’s glitter on the floor after the party...” Lin sings while Kya grabs her hand “girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby...” Kya by herself “candle wax and Polaroids on the hard wood floor...” both of them and the same time “and you and me from the night before...” Kya twirls Lin while they bothe sing “don’t read the last page...” Kya sings while putting her hand on Lin’s waist and placing Lin’s free hand on her shoulder “but I stay when we’re lost or I’m scared or you’re turning away...” Kya starts stroking Lin’s hair and Lin starts blushing both of them sing “I want your midnights, but I’ll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year’s Day...” Lin sings “squeeze my hand three times in the back of the taxi I can tell that’s it’s gonna be a long road home...” Kya sings while putting her forehead up against Lin’s “I’ll be there for the toast of the town babe, or if you strike out and you’re crawling home...” Kya twirls Lin again, Lin sings “don’t read the last page...” Kya sings “but I stay when it’s hard or it’s wrong or we’re making mistakes...” Lin sings while pulling her away from Kyas “I want your midnights but I’ll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year’s Day...” they bothe sing “hold on to the memories they will hold on to you hold on to the memories they will hold on to you hold on to the memories they will hold on to you...” Lin sings while putting her forehead back up against Kyas “and I will hold on to you...” they both sing “please don’t ever become a stranger who’s laugh I could recognize anywhere...” Kya sings while moving Lin’s hair away from her face “Please don’t ever become a stranger who’s laugh I could recognize anywhere, there’s glitter on the floor after the party...” Lin sings “girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby...” they both sing “candle wax and Polaroids on the hard wood floor and you and me forevermore...” Kya sings while twirling Lin “don’t read the last page but I stay when it’s hard or it’s wrong or we’re making mistakes...” Lin sings “I want your midnights but I’ll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year’s Day...” they both sing while Kya grabs Lin’s hand and pulls her closer “hole on the memories they will hold on to you hold on to the memories they will hold on to you hold on to the memories they will hold on to you...” Lin’s sings while Kya rests her forehead on Lin’s forehead “and I will hold on to you...” they both sing while Kya tucks Lin’s hair behind her ear and puts her hand on Lin’s face where her scar is “please don’t ever become a stranger who’s laugh I could recognize anywhere please don’t ever become a stranger who’s laugh I could recognize anywhere...” the gradually get closer and Lin sings “and I will hold on to you.” Kya grabs Lin by her shirt collar and kisses her Lin kisses back and then Korra flips on the light switch and says “KNEW IT!” Lin let’s go of Kya and turn to see Team Avatar standing in the doorway Kya says “wait! I wasn’t done!” Mako says “yeah I called it, I can spot a lesbian a mile away!” Lin says “well you couldn’t spot Korra.” Bolin starts laughing and says “hahah good one Chief ‘you couldn’t spot Korra!-“ Mako shoot Bolin a look and Bolin says “oh uh sorry Mako heheh.” Korra says sarcastically “thinking about having a full on make out session I see.” Lin replies “wha- we were not!” Kya puts her arm around Lin and says “well...” Asami chimes in and says “I hate to interrupt but Chief YOUR metal benders found Amon...alive...” Lin says “and they didn’t report straight to me?!” Bolin says “well you were kind of here...making out with Tenzins sister...” Lin says “we were not making out!” Korra says “that’s not what’d I say from the looks of it.” Lin shoved her past Team avatar and says “get out of my way!” And heads to the police station.

✨the end✨


End file.
